


Predaking X Fem-Reader – My Queen

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: TFP Predaking kidnaping human female reader to become his mate/queen? He’s been watching her for awhile: admiring her intelligence, beauty, assertiveness and calmness. He seems to be that old fashioned, medieval type when men used to carry off unsuspecting women to their kingdoms. She was stargazing outside her house and he just snatches her up. He then tries to woo her with gifts, words but she tries to escape so he decides to punish her with his glossa and fingers.





	Predaking X Fem-Reader – My Queen

After another burning defeat from the accursed Autobots, Predaking flew through the dark night sky, filled with rage. He was stronger, faster, smarter, and better all around, so how had they evaded him again? Perhaps it was their constantly changing battle strategies that won the day. Predaking considered the idea, it was true that they never used the same moves twice, perhaps that was their advantage over his considerable size and strength.

’ _Cowards,_ ’ he snarled. ’ _Real warriors would not run away like meek prey, they would stand and fight, like my brethren of old._ ’

The thought did little to comfort him as he slowed to a glide near a rocky peak overlooking a human settlement. ’ _Still, I do need a new strategy… or perhaps an old strategy would better suit my needs, but where am I to learn what I require? All my brethren are dead._ ’

His tail lashed out impatiently as he considered his conundrum. Then, and idea struck, Predaking’s optics widened in realisation, all the information he needed was right in front of him, all he had to do was find the right source; surely some human knew about their dinosaur predecessors. With that, Predaking took off, soaring silently over the town and using his advanced sensors to listen to the unsuspecting towns-people below. It didn’t take long between the dull conversations about food sources and entertainment for Predaking to find a house suitable for his needs. Inside, a human female was reciting information on dinosaurs, evidently rehearsing for a job at something called a museum. Predaking didn’t care about the reason, instead he settled down near the house in his much less conspicuous bot-mode.

“… and that about covers the Velociraptor, any questions?” You said, imagining a class of eight-year olds. “Great, so our next exhibit depicts a really cool dinosaur called the Ankylosaurus which is a close relative of the Stegosaurus. These armoured dinosaurs had a spiked "thagomizer” on the end of their tail which is kind of like a big, flat hammer to repel enemies. The thagomizer, weighing about a hundred pounds, could even be used to break the hind legs of enemy dinosaurs, but it was much more likely that they just whacked it around aimlessly in battle due to their small brains.“

Predaking considered the new information. While it didn’t apply to him in terms of physiology, he did like the idea of using stealth to take out his enemies from behind, and the legs would be an excellent place to attack. He settled down, curious to hear more.

A mere two hours later, Predaking decided that your intelligence, when applied to the art of combat, was more useful than anything ancient memories could provide him with. On top of that, he’d taken a liking to your comforting voice, and found that he had to get a glimpse of you. Peeking through the window, he watched you end your imaginary presentation. He took in every detail of your being that the tiny gap allowed, finding your smaller, weaker form pleasing. One day, you would no doubt make one of the Earthlings a fine mate. Seeing that you were going for recharge, Predaking transformed, stretched his cramped wings, and returned to the Nemesis, eager to try all his new attacks on the unsuspecting Autobots. Should he need more information, Predaking decided that he would return to your human nest to listen further.

Sure enough, Predaking did return to observe you, though not always for intel. He watched you for months, day and night, gaining real insight to your personality and growing more enamoured with you on each visit. Despite your primitive, male-dominated world, you remained calm and assertive in everyday life, proving your power through hard work and high intellect. When Predaking had thought you would be a good mate, he didn’t know at the time that he was considering you to be HIS mate. It was obvious now however, you were the calm to his wrath, equally as brave and intelligent as him, and beautiful to top it all off.

He’d memorised your schedule down to the letter, preparing for the night that he’d be able to claim you as his own, and now that he was no longer allied with the traitorous Decepticons there was nothing to stand in his way. Tonight, when you went stargazing, he would take you.

* * *

Your screams were dragged away by the wind as dragon-formed Predaking carried you high into the sky, talons poking into your ribs as he held you tightly. You had no idea what was happening, one minute you were setting up your telescope and the next, this primal beast had carried you off like a princess in an old story, though you hadn’t the faintest idea why. When you finally realised that your screams were not getting you far, you risked a peak at the beast, your eyes watering as the wind whipped past.

Your inspection did little to satisfy your curiosity. ’ _It’s metal! Did somebody create this thing? Was it even meant to take me?_ ’

Fortunately, you didn’t have to wait long as Predaking landed in the crumbling ruins of an ancient castle atop a cliff, miles from any type of civilisation. He released you, surprised and pleased when you didn’t try to run away; doing so would be futile, that much you’d already surmised. Despite your intelligent decision to stay put, you couldn’t help but shake in front of your beastly captor, partly due to the adrenalin coursing through you, and partly because of the undeniable fear of the creature in front of you.

"Do not cower so before me, my queen,” Predaking rumbled majestically.

“Y-you t-talk!” You stammered, trying to balance against the wind that seemed determined to knock you down.

“Indeed, and a great deal better than anyone you know, no doubt.”

“W-who are you?” You edged away from the cliff edge, terrified by the way his eyes followed your every move.

“I am Predaking and I have been observing you for a long time (Y/N).”

The use of your name made you shudder, most people feared regular stalkers; you were horrified by yours.

“You have proven to be wise and assertive, because of this you will be honoured to know that I’ve chosen you to be my mate and queen, to stay by my side for eternity.”

You balked, surely this had been a hellish mistake or nightmare. Despite every instinct wanting to scream or fight or run, you urged yourself to remain calm. So far, Predaking had proven himself to be level-headed, perhaps he could be reasoned with. “Excuse me Predaking but you don’t know me, we’ve never even met up until now, I don’t know what you are, and-”

“Unimportant. I know everything I need to know about you and you will learn everything about me over-time as my Queen.”

“…While that is a very nice offer, I don’t think-”

“ENOUGH!”

You had to cover your ears to protect them from the shout that echoed through the peaks below, weak imitations of the real thing only seconds before.

Predaking growled menacingly, “It seems you need time to accept your position as my mate.”

He picked you up, placing you in an intact tower and making you feel even more like you were in the kind of fairy-tale all children are told; though in this fairy-tale, nobody was going to rescue you. With you in place where you couldn’t possibly escape, Predaking took to the skies once more, eager to provide all you could desire so that you would willingly be his.

* * *

Predaking growled, annoyed that you still showed no interest in him after months of captivity. Did he not take care of you? Did he not provide everything you could want and more? He’d brought you jewels finer than any queens, books that could fill a library, maps, fine clothes, rich food and wine, yet you ignored all his efforts. He could barely even get you to talk for more than a few minutes at best; what was he doing wrong? Well, his patience was running out. Somehow, he would win you over, bringing back the energetic woman with the no-nonsense attitude.

As he did daily, Predaking approached your tower, ready to attempt another intellectual conversation. However, before he could choose a new topic, he found you awaiting him with a warm smile on your face which he’d never seen before. Raising a curious eyebrow, Predaking stretched his long neck near the tower noticing that you were wearing one of the dresses he’d brought; the sight pleased him greatly.

“Predaking,” You said, bowing your head in respect. “I have something I’d like to discuss with you, my liege.”

Your actions and tone appealed greatly to Predaking’s sense of superiority. “Say what you will, my mate.”

“Thank you, my liege. I know I’ve been difficult, but you have proven yourself to be an excellent provider, surpassing all my expectations. As such, I have decided to become your queen, but us Earthlings have a tradition, if you will humour my strange ways, I need one more thing of you.”

“Ask and you shall receive it, my Queen.”

“It is a jewel far finer than what you have already brought me. Humans use it to pick their mates; alexandrite. Do you need me to describe it for you?”

“No. Do not fret my Queen, by tonight you shall have your precious alexandrite.”

Predaking stretched his mighty wings and took off without so much as a glance back. You backed away from your window, pulling a bundle of clothes you’d platted into a rope from under the bed, tying them around one of the tower’s stone supports, and dropping the rope outside the window.

You’d been planning this moment since Predaking brought you a set of atlases, hoping to appeal to your curious side; instead, all he’d done was inadvertently shown you the way home, though it would be a perilous journey. After that, all you needed was a way to get rid of Predaking for longer than the usual hour or two he left daily on his hunts for regular gifts. That had proven easier than you’d expected, and hopefully, he’d be gone for even longer than the promised day; after all, you’d just sent him on a hunt for one of the rarest jewels in the world, hopefully he wouldn’t attempt returning without it.

Moving quickly, you slung a messenger bag containing food, water, a compass, and some maps over your shoulder, tugged the rope a few times to make sure it was secure, and with one deep breath to steady your nerves, you climbed out of the window.

* * *

Predaking didn’t get very far before picking up a weak Autobot signal on his radar. Slowing down to a glide, he surveyed the ground below, searching for the intruder on his territory. Fortunately, the lone Autobot was merely bypassing his land and he was in far too good a mood to attack, especially since he had a much more important task to get to. He glanced once more at his mountain. Rage built inside him as he saw you dangling halfway down the tower, escaping the home he’d so carefully chosen. Predaking roared loudly, spitting a large blaze of fire into the sky amidst his anger. How had he fallen for such a ruse? No matter, it would be you who would suffer for the treachery; he’d make sure of it.

You were about to jump the rest of the way to the ground when Predaking shot by, grabbing you and flying into his cave where he threw you to the ground roughly, winding you. You landed on your back, wheezing as you rubbed your eyes from the disturbed dust to stare up at him fearfully.

“You simply don’t get it, do you human?” Predaking snarled. “Every inch of you belongs to me. That hair,” he pointed to it, “is mine now. Your flesh,” he clawed lightly at your cheek leaving a red line, “mine.”

Finally, he rested a sharp talon on the inside of your collar, dragging down the dress and tearing through it like paper, revealing your nude body beneath.

“Your body,” he whispered, his face only inches from yours, making you turn your head away, squeezing your eyes shut, “ **mine.** ”

You shivered as Predaking stood above you, examining every new inch of your body. While he loved seeing you powerful and defiant, the sight of you clutching yourself modestly was much more satisfying, appealing strongly to his primal urges. Before, Predaking thought that wooing you was a viable option. Now though, he was sure that he’d have to win you over later, after he punished you for your traitorous act against him.

He pinned you down with one servo. “A-are you g-going to kill m-me?” You cried quietly.

“I would never kill my mate,” Predaking stated, “but I will punish you.”

He moved his head to your vagina, flicking out a forked tongue to taste you. You squirmed helplessly against him, begging him to stop as he wasted no time pushing it inside your folds. Each lick was rough and brutish, as a punishment should be, eliciting further cries from you, all of which went ignored by Predaking. Despite your minds’ argument against the attack, your body acted of its own accord, preparing itself for intercourse, your vagina dripping wet with its own fluids. Predaking dragged his fangs roughly over your stomach as his tongue delved deeper inside you; light beads of blood sprang up where his fangs went, marking you as his.

Occasionally, he would let you buck under his touch, getting off on the fact that you still thought you had a chance to fight against all his power. Yet, even as Predaking tasted the sweet juices of what appeared to be your climax, he longed to be even closer to you. He transformed quickly, and you screamed weakly at the spectacle.

“Silence!” Predaking ordered, pinning you down again. “If you hope to end this punishment sooner, you will only use your mouth to please me. Is that clear?”

You nodded at the face that pressed against yours.

“I want to hear it.”

“Y-y-yes m-my K-k-king,” You stammered.

“Good, now kiss me.”

You pressed your lips to his face, the taste of metal intermingling with the salty taste of your tears.

Predaking moved his servo where his glossa had been only moments ago, rubbing violently at your folds which had long since soaked your inner thighs as well as the dusty floor beneath you. Every now and then, he would pull away from you, nipping your skin until you answered his questions, like “Who do you belong to?”

“You!”

“I’ll ask again,” Predaking tugged on an unusually sensitive are he’d found; your clitoris, making you scream raggedly. “Who do you belong to?”

“YOU, MY KING!”

He released the area, touching it gently, “There now. See how good behaviour gets rewards.”

You climaxed breathlessly under his digit, ashamed that it was the fifth time you’d cum. Every part of your body felt heavy with exhaustion from the overstimulation, yet as Predaking continued pressing gently inside you, you couldn’t help but lean into him, moaning softly. Suddenly, you knew that part of you was enjoying this. You felt sick at the mere thought that you could like any part of this, especially after he’d hurt you for his own entertainment. Yet it was clear, part of you loved being completely at Predaking’s mercy, and you hated yourself all the more for it. Either way, it was clear now as you writhed, panting at the slightest touch; you were Predaking’s Queen, for better or worse.


End file.
